Late Night Pleasures an Adommy Story
by PeaceLoveAdommy
Summary: A late night after the show. Adam descides to take a nice shower, but is only hot and bothered. Who other then Tommy to settle his needs for some late night pleasure then him : . Will they confess thier love for each other?


Late Night Pleasures

an Adommy story

By Lauren Krise

**Disclaimer**:_ I do not in any way own Adam Lambert, or Tommy Joe Ratliff; No matter how much I wish I owned their sexy asses... they are sadly not mine.. and never will be. But this is my first fan fiction/one shot type thing and I really hope you like it.. this is a smut/lemon/yaio I think.. I'm not quite sure on account this is unfortunately my first one. But if you don't like guy on guy type action.. then I advice you not to read this. I'm rating this M I think that should be safe, and by the way! I am open from any type of constructive criticism. I want to know what I am doing good or doing bad. But please sort of take it easy cause it is my first one! And please tell me if you want me to make more. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I really hope you have a good enough time reading it_

PS: It's my first time writing anything dirty, so sorry if it's kind of bland!!!

The lights went off in a shimmery flash, as the group went back stage as they did many shows before. They could hear the screams, and shouting from the fans slowly fade away as they approached, and parted to go into their dressing rooms.

Adam sighed a beautiful sigh and smiled thinking of where he would be if it wasn't for his adoring fans who supported him fully during idol, and fully now.

Adam quickly took off his shirt, and walked towards the shower stripping from the rest of his clothes as he walked. He put the shower on full blast, and hummed slowly to himself as he rubbed soap on every inch of his dripping wet freckled body, inching his way lower and lower, until he reached his member. Adam looked down briefly forgetting how much of a hard on he gets after a show, probably Tommy's constant teasing...

"Well," Adam laughed talking to himself quietly.."Looks like I'm going to have to take care of this" But what Adam doesn't know is that he isn't alone... on the other side of the door was Tommy, he made himself comfortable waiting for Adam on the sofa. Adam completely unaware gripped his hand around his length putting his free hand against the wall of the shower. He teased the tip of his head with a skim of his finger, which sent chills down his spine, he continuing skimming his fingers down his shaft, making him moan softly as he gripped his length tightly pumping himself slowly, feeling his breath become more jagged. Adam bit his bottom lip blissfully and started pumping faster, making a moan that shattered against the walls... This got Tommy's attention, his eyes shot up towards the bathroom door, and back down at the floor, embarrassed from enjoying Adam's "alone" time a little too much, and actually feeling a little tightness in his pants; which he didn't understand. He was straight... but when he was around Adam.. he felt completely opposite.. like he was a different person. Another one of Adam's moans shuddered and disrupted Tommy from his thoughts, making his pants even tighter, imagining Adam, and what he was doing in the shower..

Tommy couldn't take it.. he bit his bottom lip and started stripping from his clothes, tiptoeing to the bathroom door. He opened it quietly trying not to make it creek, he slid himself in the bathroom not worrying about closing the door, but just being as quite as possible, he breathed in softly and pushed the shower curtain as silently as he could. Adam jumped in sudden fright and turned around to see what was going on. Tommy grew harder looking at Adam...naked, his eyes traveled downward taking more of Adam in, jaw dropping when he see how big he was, once again Adam disrupted his thoughts.. only this time not moaning, but by pulling him into the shower. The next thing Tommy knew he was up against the shower wall, with Adam's lips against his neck. Adam moaned softly looking over Tommy's now wet, and extremely hard body, his hands traveling down Tommy's chest stopping at his waste rubbing them hard with his hands, and thrusting his hips so their erections touch. Tommy gasped loudly, scratching his nails into Adams neck. Adam chuckled skimming his hand down Tommy's length

"You filthy, dirty, boy," Adam said tightening his grip around it, loving the look in Tommy's eyes when he did so. Adam laughed some more biting Tommy's neck hard, and pumping him slowly while rubbing his thumb over his head. Tommy moaned loudly pulling Adam into a kiss. Adam broke the kiss and pressed Tommy's hands against the wall Adam breathed softly against his neck licking down it slowly before continuing talking "And all this time...I thought you were really straight" he scoffed tightening his grips on Tommy's wrists. Tommy felt a sudden burst in confidence licking his lips, he lifted his knee rubbing it softly against Adam's erection. Adam shuttered in delight, releasing Tommy's hands. Tommy grabbed Adam softly by he waist now pushing him against the wall grabbing Adam's length and gripping it into his hands. Adam moaned thrusting into Tommy's hand. Tommy nibbled roughly on Adam's earlobe

"I've always wanted you baby" Tommy moaned in Adam's ear.  
"Never have I wanted someone like I want you"

Tommy loosened his grip on Adam pressing his body closer to him. Letting their wet bodies touch. Both Adam and Tommy shuttered in delight at the feeling, as Tommy took a grip on Adams waist grinding their hips together while Adam pulled Tommy into a passionate kiss. Their lips moved in unison as Adam licked his bottom lip; Tommy responded by opening his mouth and caressing his tongue against Adams, exploring the depths of Adam's mouth, as Adams hand traveled downward taking both hard erections and pumping them fast and hard. Tommy groaned into Adam's mouth running his hands through Adams hair while thrusting himself harder into Adam's grip. Adam pumped his hands faster smearing the pre-cum allover....Adam had a sudden urge and he pushed Tommy's face and body against the wall gripping tightly at Tommy's hips leaning over to his ear  
"I want to fuck you so bad" Adam moaned pulling Tommy's hair lightly.

Tommy spread his legs a little, and looked back at Adam seductively

"Then why don't you" He teased.

Adam chuckled really feeling the heat in between his legs that seriously had to be taken care of.

Tommy shook his ass a little and laughed looking back up at Adam.

"Well baby, whats the hold up" Tommy said flashing a smile

Adam gripped tightly onto Tommy's ass spreading his cheeks with a grin.

Tommy couldn't take the anticipation anymore more.

"Come on Adam.." Tommy whined softly rubbing his own dick hard his breath quickening up "I want your cock in me so badly" He moaned.

Adam pressed himself hard and deep into Tommy.

Tommy screamed in more in lust then in pain.

He thrusted his ass so Adam's cock can go deeper, and Adam quickened his pace, digging his nails deeply into Tommy's waist moaning his name.

"Mm mm!!! Adam" Tommy groaned in delight you feel so fucking good inside me" Adam thrusted faster breathing in hard jagged breathes he was shaking, and he felt his orgasm at the peak he was ready to come. Adam pushed himself deeper, reaching ahead and grabbing Tommy's erection pumping his cock with each thrust. Both Tommy and Adam groaned. But Adam reaching his climax sprang juicy warm liquids deep inside Tommy. Tommy moaned a soft mmm.. and he came shortly after. Adam pulled himself out of Tommy wrapping his arms around his waist kissing him softly, Tommy smiled into the kiss. Tommy broke the kiss and looked into Adam's eyes... "That was absolutely amazing!" Tommy squealed.

"I know Glitterbaby," Adam said softly rubbing Tommy's cheek.

Tommy felt something different in Adam's touch from before, Tommy smiled pressing his lips against Adam's once more.

"I love you Adam..." Tommy said really close to Adam's lips.  
"I just didn't want to fuck you.... I couldn't control myself" Tommy continued. Adam smiled looking down, knowing and feeling relived that Tommy felt the same way.. but waited for him to finish.

"I loved you since the first time I met you.. the first time I layed my eyes on you. It's like your a drug I'm trying to resit but cracked under pressure, and now I couldn't feel any more better." Tommy said breathlessly. "I love you Adam.... and I'm not afraid to admit it and shout it the the world." Tommy looked up at Adam seeing him smiling and waiting patiently.. Tommy immediately blushed and looked at the ground from rambling.

Adam took Tommy cheek in his hand, and pulled his head up so that he is looking at him.

"I understand where you are coming from honey," Adam started smiling big, and sincere.

"I feel.. and I was felt the exact same way.... but didn't know how to tell you because you know.. you were straight, and at the AMA's I sort of lost myself... and I didn't want to pressure you into anything you didn't want to do."  
Tommy smiled, this time Adam was rambling. Tommy pushed a finger against Adam's lip, and kissed him passionately.

"I love you Adam!" Tommy said when he finally broke the kiss .

"I love you too Glitterbaby" Adam said with a smile.

And from that moment on, Adam and Tommy never wanted that moment to end. But they knew it would. It was only a beginning of a whole new chapter of Adam and Tommy's realtionship...

TOGETHER  
3

SO THIS IS THE END.

It is sort of a long one shot.

But it's kinda juicy and cute so it makes up for it huh!!??!

Tell me what you think :)


End file.
